


HQV-666-019

by Keshelay_666_Mad_Dog



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keshelay_666_Mad_Dog/pseuds/Keshelay_666_Mad_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when our favorite Scotsman and Vulcan start acting strangely, causing worry and concern in the whole crew? Though it starts off small, things gradually get worse when people realize just how dangerous Spock can be.</p><p>Rating is for swearing.</p><p>Note from Plausible Deniability: I did not write any of this gem of a plot, just edited. Thanks, enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What's Up With Spock?

**Author's Note:**

> My first Star Trek fic, guys I hope it is ok! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not my characters I'm just borrowing them. ;)

  
There were were steady whiring and beeping noises from the bridge, as young James Tiberius Kirk looked out from his cozy chair into the starry black expanse of space. The USS ENTERPRISE drifted calmly along. But that silence was soon broken by one very angry Scotty. "Captan, och I just can't believe it sir. I sent that new lad down to fix up the transporter, and bloody hell somehow he gets sent out across the universe as atoms. The thing is though is THAT BASTARD WAS AT THE CONTROL PANEL THE WHOLE TIME! THE WHOLE TIME CAPTAIN, I KID YOU NOT!"

Jim sighed, then after taking a deep breath he spun to his right a small smile on his face. "Spock, can you please head down to the transporter room and help Scotty?" With a small nod the Vulcan rose up and headed to the transporter room. Little did he know the problem this would cause.

Scotty was muttering and moving about the bright transporter room. There were cables scatted everywhere. This is how Spock found him when he walked in approximately 10.5 minutes later. Scotty paused, holding two cables carefully as they sputtered. The cables hissed and sparked in uncontrollable rage and energy. Spock quickly moved to some bright purple coloured wires and connected them back to the control panel.

"Phew..." Scotty rose with a groan as his knees cracked and popped. He noticed that Spock was rising up as well, checking and rechecking that everything was in there proper place. Scotty walked forward and handed Spock a test tube,"I thought this might help you Commander. I don't know what it is, but I found this chemical under one of the transporter pads. Och I can't remember which one though." Spock quickly grabbed it. "Mister Scott it would be better for everyone if you forgot you have seen this."

"Aye Sir. Just trying to help." Came the slightly confused reply.

"I am aware of that, but mention this to anyone and you will regret it." With those words, Spock left, leaving a confused and terrified Scotsman behind.

 

 

 

 

  
Spock returned to his quarters and started experimenting on the chemical that he received. He suddenly let out a frightened whimper, "Oh, by Surak I hope it's not what I think it is..."

"Computer bring up the final experiment." Spock said angrily.

"Searching....final experiment found."

The computer never got to report. As soon as the hybrid looked at the typed report, the computer got a fist in it's screen from one very angry Vulcan. Because of this as his hand went through the computer, and he accidentally smashed the small glass that held 3 drops of the liquid that Scotty had given him and got a small cut on his left thumb. He gasped due to the pain this caused in his sensitive fingers and went to washed his thumb. With a start he realised what had happened... He took a deep breath and checked the liquid, placing it in a plastic test tube. He could feel it attacking his telepathic shields.

He headed to the bridge, but on his way there he was held up by Scotty. The engineer asked if he could help him to help with some of the wiring of a security guard's bedroom door. Irritated Spock turned round and snapped at Scotty.

"Mister Scott I don't need your shit right now." Scotty started at the curse.

"Och, Sir I was just wondering if you could help!" He replied indignantly.

Spock shot him an irritated glare and headed to an unused room. He called the redshirt that Mister Scott was fixing the door for. Unaware of the danger, the Security Officer headed to where Spock had called him. As he enters the dark black room (where dust was up to his ankles), he saw one very angry Vulcan. Spock then lashed out at the now terrified Officer. His closed fist connected with the Officer's head. The unfortunate man fell to the ground where his head hit the floor with a sickening crack. Spock growled, the sound deep and menacing. The Officer's eyes widened in fear. Spock bared his teeth. The Officer reached for his phaser and his life flashed before his eyes. Spock lunged toward, his teeth sinking into his victim's arm. He started brutally thrashing his head back and forth like a wolf in the hunt or an angry sehlat. Once he was dead, Spock stopped and looked down. His eyes widened in horror, what he had done?! Quickly cleaning himself in the dark and smelly sink he left the room. He headed up to the bridge. He knew what was happening, and was going to have to take extreme measures. The weapon must be kept safe at all costs...

For the second time in his entire life, Spock swore. "Shit."

 

 

 

 

 


	2. HQV-666-019. Was Made By Sarek.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock does some reasearch on what Scotty said. Things do not go as planned.

Flashback by Farquor

On Vulcan-That-Was, In the year 2230, a young Vulcan/human hybrid was genetically engineered, created and conceived... it's parents were the Ambassador to Earth and a human teacher... Sarek cha'Skon and Amanda Grayson. They named their young (and only successful child) Spock. Before Spock, his parents had conceived four children. That resulted in four miscarriages, a great scientific misfortune. They raised the boy on Vulcan and never told him how he was made, not born. How he was an atrocity. The creature frequently came to me, *wuh mishek Farquor. I did experiment after experiment on it, while his unsuspecting parents were completely unaware of what I was doing behind closed doors. I was creating a formula for a chemical to make him be completely under my control. 

But before I could test my formula, the atrocity left the planet, escaping to Starfleet. Though my opportunity came soon enough. 

The boy's parents wanted a new child, but with the deal, I got a new subject to test in my **ek'tal-zup-shal. Their second child died as an embryo in Amanda's womb as they wished to try the 'old method'. Because of this, I had a dead hybrid of my own to experiment with. This one was quite fascinating, much more so than their first child. It was unique since it was created with the DNA of four creatures. Vulcan, Human, Wolf and Klingon DNA. The last two were the most compatible. I resurrected it and made it my slave, as illogical as it was. I sent it to a slave planet... I never found out what happened to my weapon, but I hope it is wild enough so one-day our ***tela'at can use it against the ****Rihansu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found the definition at:  
> http://www.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/english/shit
> 
> *wuh mishek- the engineer
> 
> **ek'tal-zup-shal- laboratory
> 
> ***tela'at- elders 
> 
> ****Rihansu- Romulans 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Source http://lingojam.com/EnglishtoVulcanTranslator


	3. Vulcan Rage.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spock tries to take control... but why is he like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence and a mild rape scene.

In a blind rage, Spock goes onto the bridge. His ears are back and a growl builds in his throat. "Spock?" Jim asks cautiously, "What's wrong?" /Captain control threat destroy\ Spock lunges, his teeth bared. Like an animal, he attacks with teeth and not holding back any strength. Sulu steps forward with his phaser and lets loose a stun. Spock turns his attention to him, attacking in complete rage. The Vulcan's full strength is unleashed. There is a sharp cracking noise and Sulu falls back, cradling his arm. The bone is poking through the skin. Uhura comes up behind Spock and stuns him. Once. Twice. Three times. He comes towards her, at which point Scotty, Pavel and Jim all stun him at the same time. Spock staggers. He growls and charges at his girlfriend only to fall short as the stuns finally take effect. 

The whole bridge breaths a collective sigh of relief. With a sad look at his felled friend, Jim calls security. Doctor McCoy comes running onto the bridge, What the hell happened here?" Seeing Sulu, he calls for a nurse and sets about setting the bone and giving him pain relief. "Damn it Jim, someone just found a dead crewman!" It was Uhura who replied. "He went into the blood fever. He was trying to control the Enterprise. I think it has something to do with the planet he found last night." The Captain looks at her harshly, "What planet Lieutenant?" 

 

Warning for extreme torture and abuse. Is very disturbing.

 

"Move it animal!", the man shouted as he brought his whip down onto the naked Vulcan's back. His copper green blood is staining the ground. It was a young Vulcan child. He had a scar from above his right eye to the edge of his lip. His back was covered in scars as was his chest. It was dragging six good-sized wagons piled up with rocks and rough minerals. Another slave came over and kicked the Vulcan in his genital slit then twisted his ears. "If you don't move you fuckin' beast, I will take you right here RIGHT NOW!" The Vulcan let out a screech like a young eagle before doubling his efforts to pull the wagons. He dragged them to a nearby shed in the middle of a lush green field. Finally it brought the wagons to their resting places. Once he had laid them down, he turned around to leave only for someone to pounce on his back and push up the thin rag around his waste. Although stronger then his attacker, the slave did nothing and let the person take him there and then. With a grunt the Vulcan's rapist came and pulled himself out. The Vulcan stood up and walked off. After all it was normal and needed to be reminded of his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All reviews appreciated but no flames. Helpful criticism is appreciated.
> 
> PDIA: Hi guys! Sorry, its been awhile. For those who don't remember, I'm the beta reader. Yes, now you remember. Its my fault the chapter was not beta'd earlier, my computer's been down. Don't blame the author! Don't be a stranger!


	4. Ha Trensu (Yes Master)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning... this chapter is dark!
> 
> Note from the Editor: Accelerated English does nothing for me in terms of tense. Apoligies for abrupt changes in tense or POV.

The Vulcan was working inside a large, grand hole. Banners were mounted along the wooden beams on the roof and various weapons were mounted on the walls. The clouded tile floor was being polished by the alien slave. His green scars, slanted eyebrows, pointed ears and Klingon brow stood out starkly compared to the other humans moving around. 

A large, fat human man waddled up, his enormous gut filling the doorway. He was dressed in a large purple robe with green and gold lace along the cuffs of his sleeves. His nasally voice screeched though the hole.  
"Scum, come here! I need you to serve our guests tonight. As well as pleasuring them." 

The Vulcan came running forward, and started barking and screeching in joy. A woman dressed in a similar outfit to the man came forward. Shooting the Vulcan a look of disgust, she murmured, "Andrew, my dear husband, are you sure you want the guests to see this...creature? I mean... it can't speak and, well it dose look quite terrifying."  
Andrew turned to her, his gaze hard as steel."Susan, don't forget the other slaves and servants are there to insure that the alien behaves it's self. It knows it's name is Scum. That's all that matters. Oh! And that he is good in bed for our visitors." Turning to the Vulcan, he flicks his head a clear order for the Vulcan to follow. 

Scum was right at his heels as his master walked down a long corridor. Coming to a stop before two large elegantly carved doors, Andrew pushed them open. Flicking his eyes from side to side and his ears moving he tried to pick up as much sound as he could. His master walked to the cupboards at the far end of the room. He pulled out a black collar and a small remote. Walking back towards Scum, he places the collar on his neck and tightens it. 

Tonight Scum you will be our entertainment, he thinks. He presses a button on the remote... and Scum starts screaming, his body arching and convulsing on the ground. He blacks out. 

When it next wakes, Scum is in a cage. He can hear voices coming from the hole. It's ears go back and Scum starts rocking back and forth on his heels. The room is dark and it can't see. A cold breeze comes through. It tears through Scum's thin clothing. The door begins to open, and Scum crouches down lower to the ground. He closes his second eyelids as light enters into the room. A servant is standing in the doorway. Before she can say anything, Scum falls to his knees with a thud. Ears back and eyes lowered, Scum turns into a small grey and black wolf. It's bones cracking and popping, it crouches low to the ground in an act of complete submission. The servant flicks her brown hair over her sholders as she orders him to transform back. Scum dos as she says. It keeps its ears back and bows low. "Stand up slave, legs apart.", she demands, giving Scum a quick look over. She laughs when she sees it's genital slit. "Tonight you entertain them by being the creature of the hunt. Then you submit to their every need." Seeing the confused look on the young Vulcan's face she explained that he had to mate with them. 

She walked out, scantily dressed, and Scum was dragged out behind her. He was chained to a post and told to stay in its wolf form. As the guests leered hungrily at Scum.

**Author's Note:**

> I need some more readers and/or comments before I add more to this story. Thanks! ;)


End file.
